Penny no puede dormir
by Myriamj
Summary: De regreso en su casa, luego de la conferencia, Penny piensa en todo lo que paso alli.


PENNY NO PUEDE DORMIR.

Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes es mio, solo estoy muy emocionada con la historia y quisiera ver de nuevo a Penny y Leonard.

Esto ocurre después del capítulo 13 de la cuarta temporada.

Penny suspiro profundo en su cama. Intentaba dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el viaje a la conferencia. ¿Por que habia ido? Ah, si, porque Amy le había dicho que era su mejor amiga. Ella no se consideraba amiga de Amy, pero la había visto tan sola, que le dio lastima. Y por supuesto, la posibilidad de ir gratis a un spa. Penny sintió una ola de malestar. El viaje no había sido lo que ella esperaba. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ir al spa, pues decidió volver antes a Pasadena. Amy había tenido terrores nocturnos y la había mordido, los chicos habían comenzado a discutir durante su presentación, y Leonard había pensado que queria volver con el. Penny movio la cabeza; de todo lo malo que había pasado, eso había sido lo peor. Leonard… Mierda!

Se dio vuelta en su cama. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza, no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado con el. Cuando salió de su habitación, estaba segura que Leonard podría ayudarla como siempre lo había hecho. ¿Por qué no pedirle ayuda en ese momento, cuando no tenia un lugar donde dormir? "Porque el aun me quiere". Pero igual había ido. Se había dicho a si misma que no dejaría que nada pasara, por el bien de los dos. Pero no podia evitar sentir un escalofrio cuando pensó en la posibilidad de dormir juntos de nuevo, de sentirla junto a ella. Se obligo a no pensar en eso… a lo mejor a Leonard se le ocurria una idea. Pero la única idea que se le ocurrió era de dormir juntos, confiando en que mientras ella no lo permitiera, el no intentaría nada. Error.

Estar junto a Leonard la había hecho recordar cuando eran novios. Mentira. No eran los recuerdos, simplemente Leonard le atraía… físicamente, y ella no pudo resistir mas la tentación. Cuando Sheldon se fue, ella simplemente le dijo: "Sabes? Tal vez no seria la peor idea del mundo violar la zona neutral solo por una noche".

No transcurrio un segundo cuando ya se estaban besando. Lo extrañaba. Lo deseaba. En ese momento nada mas importaba… hasta que apareció Raj. Maldito sea! No pudo pasar nada mas. Raj nunca se fue, asi que se dio vuelta a la pared y fingio dormir; podia sentir la frustración de Leonard… sonrio al pensar que el también la deseaba tanto. Pero pensó mejor las cosas, eso no debería haber pasado. A la mañana siguiente, despertó tarde y se fue rápido para no tener una conversacion incomoda con Leonard. Pero Leonard lo menciono en mitad de la conferencia.

Eso fue suficiente. Decidio salir de ahí de inmediato. Volvio a Pasadena con un amigo de Bernadette que no conocía, y se fue derecho a su departamento, a tomar cerveza y comer lo que encontrara en su nevera.

Ahora, de noche, daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. Si Raj no hubiese entrado… Movio la cabeza de nuevo, ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto con Leonard? ¿Por que justo con el? Ella conocía a Leonard, tal vez mejor de lo que el se conocía a si mismo. Leonard era la clase de chico tierno, que esta hecho para casarse, tener una familia, una vida apacible estilo años 50, un matrimonio que dura toda la vida. Un chico que amaba de verdad y que merecía que le amaran de verdad. Penny ahogo un sollozo. Ella no era asi. No era la mujer para Leonard. No podia imaginarse teniendo hijos, no podia imaginarse envejeciendo junto a alguien, ni siquiera era capaz de decir "Te amo". Porque no estaba segura de amarlo, solo podia decir lo que sentía, y sentía que le gustaba pasar tiempo con el, que lo quería mucho, y que en muchas ocasiones lo extrañaba y lo deseaba de regreso, pero amor… Amor era una palabra tan grande, extraña, aterradora y ella solo quería pasarlo bien, sin preocuparse. Penny se acurruco en su cama y comenzó a llorar. Simplemente no era justo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Leonard no podia ser un chico como cualquier otro?


End file.
